


Misplaced

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Future, Glasses, aged-up, married, they are wives maam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Diana seems to have misplaced her glasses. She and her wife begin the search around their house.[Fluff, Married, Mischief from Akko]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 37
Kudos: 249





	Misplaced

Diana sighed in frustration as she turned over every book and document scattered along her office desk. This… was unlike her. She was normally organized and meticulous, a stickler for having a place for everything, and having everything in its place. But after one, three, and then five _whole_ minutes of fruitless searching, she acknowledged her predicament:

“I seem to have misplaced my glasses.”

Her eyebrows creased together while blue eyes began to widen their search—if they weren’t in the vicinity of her workspace, they should at least be in this room. Her office was tastefully decorated but by no means extravagant, but the wooden browns and navy blues were blurred and out of focus, and _goodness_ was it frustrating to be looking for the very item one needed to be able to _see._

She was stressed-out enough as it was.

Her wife, who was lounging along the couch with a Japanese novel, seemed to have no intention of helping her find them. She peeked up at Diana from behind the book.

“The universe is telling you to take a break, Dia.”

Diana sighed once again, barely keeping her tiredness at bay. “Could you perhaps tell the universe it’s being very rude at the moment, dear?”

“I’ll send it an email,” Akko grinned, righting her position on the couch as Diana walked over towards her. She had an inscrutable expression on, one which made the blonde narrow her eyes in suspicion.

“Did you hide them?”

“What?” Akko blinked. “No!”

“Curious.” Diana crossed her arms, giving the couch a quick look over while Akko crossed her legs, novel laying forgotten on the coffee table. “I swear I was using them just a moment ago.”

Frown deepening, Diana turned her attention towards the doorway, wondering if she left them elsewhere, perhaps at their bedroom or maybe the kitchen. Akko was still looking at her with that _unreadable_ expression and Diana raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She sighed, opting not to press the brunette any further because if her wife _did_ hide it, she’d know by now. Akko absolutely did _not_ know how to lie.

“Maybe the kitchen?” Akko piped in, blinking up with wide and hopeful eyes.

* * *

“I love this cake.”

Akko sighed dreamily, expression almost reverent as she savored the richness and sweetness of Jasminka’s famous chocolate mousse. 

“So did you want to help find my glasses, or did you want to get a snack?” Diana sighed in resignation, watching as Akko helped herself to another heaping forkful of cake. They were leaning on the granite kitchen counter, and Diana brought a napkin to wipe at the edges of Akko’s mouth where the chocolate smeared. It was a habit formed over the years, an action that carried as much fondness now as it did the first time she had done it.

“Well we’re already here,” Akko pouted. “And we _did_ try to look for it. So might as well get yourself a glass of water, because I know you _haven’t_ had any, and _also_ —”

Akko held up her fork, grinning.

“Say ‘ah’?”

* * *

Diana wasn’t about to admit it out loud, but _fine_ , the chocolate cake was _wonderful_ and it was great to indulge on a snack in the middle of all her work. However, what she didn’t understand was why they were looking for her glasses out in the _gardens._

“I don’t think I went out to the gardens this morning, dear.”

“I’m just trying to be prudent!” Akko held up a finger to prove a point, a dead-serious expression set on the beautiful features of her face. Diana allowed herself some time to appreciate it in silence because she looked lovely: under sunlight filtered through the leaves of trees, disheveled brown hair from staying in all day, and an unmatched set of pajamas. But still, she looked so lovely, and Diana relished this thought while Akko led her through the garden with their hands intertwined.

“I’m beginning to suspect that _someone_ is taking advantage of this search to drag me all about the house.” Diana laughed lightly.

“I’ll have you know!” Akko stopped and spun around—Diana nearly walked right into her.

(She was disappointed that her wife had let go of her hand.)

“That it’s a very real thing that a spirit may have taken your glasses for a tour around our property!” Akko puffed her cheeks, and it looked like she was trying her best not to break out into fits of laughter.

Diana indulged her though, as she always does. “Are you insinuating that a spirit haunted my glasses away from my office?”

“Lotte says it happens.”

“This spirit must really dislike the thought of me getting my work done.” Diana smiled softly, curious at what Akko might have been hiding behind her back.

“But then again, she _did_ say the spirits around here were helpful at best and drowsy at worst.”

Akko finally broke into a grin, pulling her hands from behind her back to present Diana with a freshly-picked wild rose. Diana accepted it tenderly, feeling just as warm from the flower as she was from Akko’s smile.

It was a wonderful day out, and she was glad to have gone to the gardens.

* * *

She couldn’t believe its been an hour and a half since they had first went missing, but finally— _finally_ —Akko had decided to come around and look for her glasses where it made sense to: their bedroom.

Diana diligently checked their nightstand, the sides of the bed, and even underneath the pillow, but they were nowhere to be found. She likewise noticed that Akko disappeared as well, and wondered where she might be off to but before long she was a back with a tray of cookies and milk.

“I thought we were looking for my glasses.” Diana tilted her head in question.

Akko was grinning up at her apologetically. “Sorry, Dia.”

“Pardon?”

Her wife settled the tray on their nightstand, pulling on the duvet to make room for them to climb in.

“It’s a Saturday and you needed the break, so now that I’ve lured you into eating, getting some sunlight, and back into our bedroom I’m going to have to insist that we huddle under the covers with a movie and some cookies.”

“But my glasses—”

Akko stepped forward, cupping Diana’s face. She smiled and leaned in until their noses bumped together and as her eyes fluttered closed, she felt the ghost of a kiss—along with something moving on her head then a weight on the bridge of her nose.

When she opened her eyes her vision was crystal-clear again.

“They were pushed to the crown of my head?” Diana blinked in incredulity. “This whole time?”

Akko’s arms had fallen on her shoulders, lazily wrapping around her neck as Diana instinctively held her closer. The way that Akko was biting back a laugh told her that _yes_ , they were in fact _there the whole time_ —but she couldn’t bring herself to get upset.

Not even a little bit.

Not after the pleasantness of sharing cake and holding hands in the garden, and not at the thought of snuggling up to Akko with a movie. It was a little unfair. But she wasn’t mad at all.

They laughed together, nearly falling over into the bed, and after all the time she had spent looking for her glasses—Diana took them off just so she could kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tototops once again for your wonderful work beta-ing this piece! Always a great experience when working with you.
> 
> So it's been a while since I've had the drive to write any fics, but here's a little something which I couldn't get out of my head. Hopefully I'll get to update Appointments soon! ...maybe
> 
> yoURE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES MEEEEE


End file.
